


When We become Dangerous

by Pjms_trash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjms_trash/pseuds/Pjms_trash
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were going happily in their weird love square, when during an akuma attack marinette gets hit while she's ladybug. She gets seriously injured and has to go to the hospital. The akuma was dealt with but the building she was in was falling apart. Luckily Chat Noir was there to save her before she was killed, but he found out her identity.........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post every month but I am in school so I will not have very much time! Sorry.
> 
> XOXO  
> -Nana-Senpai

_Mush-room Service!_

 

Marinette was doing her normal rounds at night with Chat. When they heard cries of help coming from Mr. Bourgeois' hotel. They quickly ran to the room where the screams were coming from. They flew through the window to find none other than Chloe Bourgeois screaming because an akuma had her pinned to a wall. However this was normal because Chloe causes most akuma attacks. They stood in shock at the akuma though. Because in was a mushroom person. He yelled at her "You ruined my stuffed mushrooms you ungrateful brat you will pay!" Chloe screamed again as the akuma pulled a grenade launcher from his bag. Ladybug and Chat acted quick and  started fighting with the akuma. When it pulled a bag from its bag and threw it on the ground, it disappeared in a puff of smoke and left the superheroes confused. The found the mushroom an hour later in an abandoned construction site planning how to get revenge on Chloe. They flew through the air and landed on the mushroom but it disappeared into smoke. They heard evil laughter from behind them. As they turned to look, the akuma shot a grenade at the stabilizers on the building.

It blew up and the building started to shake. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped to the ground to fight the mushroom. After fighting for a while Ladybug used her lucky charm. It was a skewer stick. They de-evilized the akuma and she was about to throw the lucky charm when a beam fell from the building and hit her right in the head. She was unconscious for a minute before Chat found her and picked her up. She was still ladybug but after he started walking to the hospital she detransformed. Chat looked at the limp Marinette in his arms and cried. He thought to himself "All this time it was you, and now you're hurt and I can't do anything." Chat said out loud now, "Adrien Agreste, you will not let Marinette die." And he walked her to the hospital.


	2. The Love Square Becomes The Otp Of The Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chat Noir (Adrien) took Ladybug (Marinette) to the hospital, he eagerly awaited her awakening. He plans to tell her he's Chat Noir when she's awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far(even though it's the second chapter), I will try to update frequently, do not be surprised if I do not! I am a busy teenager! *cough cough* school and boys *cough cough*  
> Anyway, byyyyyeeee.

Marinette was dreaming in cold darkness, awaiting light to find her. She heard beeping at times. Crying? Sometimes even angry yelling. She doesn't remember what happened, only that she was fighting an akuma and she got hit......... CHAT NOIR! He knows...... he has to. "I was a minute away from detransforming, and he picked me  up." She thought. He has to know my identity. She heard faint noises and recognized it as........ Adrien? She forced her eyes to open slightly. Hearing him inhale VERY sharply, she open her eyes completely. Adrien was by her side ina an instant. "Marinette! You're awake!" She blinked before saying,"Adrien....... what are you, are here, but why?" He looked at her confusely before realizing what she meant and said "I'm here because I have something to tell you! It's very important that you know, that I'm......... I'm........-" the door opens and Alya storms in like "Girl! What were you thinking? Being right there in the middle of an akuma attack! Even I'm not stupid enough to get that close!" Marinette glared at her. "Really, says the girl who basically DIED when Alex became an akuma because you wanted a good shot of ladybug." Alya opened her mouth, and quickly closed it again. "You have a good point." She left saying "I'll be back for questions later girl! I have to babysit!" Adrien sighed and Marinette whipped her head towards him and started questioning rapidly. He couldn't even tell what she was saying. So the only thing he thought of. He kissed her. Right. On. The. Mouth. Marinette was about to scream but the Entire class walked in, except Alya of course. Nino, Ivan, Mylene, Sabrina, Alex, Kim, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka,  even Chloe! They all crowded around her like she was a newborn baby awaiting to be thrown into the world. It was kinda scaring her, so she retreated into her hospital sheets. They took that as a hint actually and all one by one gave her a get well card and left. Which left.... Adrien. She looked at him and he looked at her. He stood up and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. He turned. She pulled him on the beds and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but eventually kissed back. They sat there after the kiss and held each other. He whispered "I'm so sorry." And he let out a quiet sob. She realized what he meant emmidiatly said "Sorry for what mon minou?" He looked at her in shock. She laughed and said,"You thought I wouldn't figure it out? Why else would you be here?" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes " Marinette, you think I wouldn't be here if I didn't know?" She looked at him and said "No you would not be here if you didn't know because the only reason your here is because you know." She let out loud sobs. He wiped away her tears that were falling down her distraught face. "Bugaboo, would I EVER lie to you?" She laughed at her nickname from her partner. "No, no you would not chaton." He kissed her temple. "Exactly." They kissed again. And they let the rest of the world fade out......


End file.
